fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers
Power Rangers is a television show that has aired on TV since 1993 (1994 in the UK). In the USA, it currently airs on Nickelodeon, while in the UK, it currently airs on POP (it had previously aired on ITV, Sky 1, Fox Kids, Jetix, Disney XD, and Channel 5). It was first adapted from Super Sentai season Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger. Rules of being one of the Power Rangers When the Power Rangers were first born, mentor Zordon clearly set them three golden rules: One: Power Rangers must not use their powers for personal gain Two: Power Rangers must not use their powers to escalate in battle unless he or she is forced to do so Three: Power Rangers must keep their civilian identity a secret; no-one may know that he or she is a Power Ranger. Up until Zordon's death, a violation of just one of these rules would result in a Ranger losing their powers. It should be noted that in the episode The Ninja Encounter Part III, The third rule was accidentally violated by Billy Cranston when he was forced to remove his helmet in order to get oxygen back into his blood system. Despite this, Billy kept his powers, after Rocky, Adam and Aisha all swore to keep the identity of the Power Rangers a secret. There have been a few Power Rangers seasons that do not follow the third rule regarding being one of the Power Rangers. These seasons include Lightspeed Rescue (the first series to ditch the third rule), SPD, Operation Overdrive and RPM. Power Rangers Gallery Below is the gallery of all the Power Rangers (excluding Blue Centurion, Phantom Ranger, Magna Defender and Robo Knight: The third of the four lost his Sixth Ranger status, and the other three do not have Human counterparts). The Mighty Morphin Gallery has Green Ranger Mode as direct result of the Mighty Morphin timeline being accidentally altered by both the 2017 Movie and the Boom Comics. Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin) Default Mode MMPR-Lord Drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon MMPR-Rita Repulsa.png|Rita Repulsa MMPR-White.png|White Ranger - Tommy Oliver MMPR-Green Bandai.png|Green Ranger - Tom Oliver MMPR-Black.png|Black Ranger - Zack Taylor Black Ranger - Adam Park MMPR-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Kimberly Ann Hart Pink Ranger - Katherine Hillard MMPR-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - William "Billy" Cranston MMPR-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Trini Kwan Yellow Ranger - Aisha Campbell MMPR-Red.png|Red Ranger - Jason Lee Scott Red Ranger - Rocky DeSantos Green Ranger Mode GreenMMPR-Black.png|Zack Taylor GreenMMPR-Pink.png|Kimberly Hart GreenMMPR-Blue.png|William Cranston GreenMMPR-Yellow.png|Trini Kwan GreenMMPR-Red.png|Jason Lee Scott Bandai Mode RetroMMPR-Green Bandai.png RetroMMPR-Black.png RetroMMPR-Pink.png RetroMMPR-Blue.png RetroMMPR-Yellow.png RetroMMPR-Red.png 2017 Mode PR2017-Green.png|Rita Repulsa PR2017-Black.png|Zack Taylor PR2017-Pink.png|Kimberly Hart PR2017-Blue.png|William Cranston PR2017-Yellow.png|Trini Kwan PR2017-Red.png|Jason Scott Power Rangers Legendary Sentai MMPR-White.png|White Ranger - Tiger Star Power Dai-Green.png|Green Ranger - Lion Star Power Dai-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Houou Star Power Dai-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Pegasus Star Power Dai-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Qilin Star Power Dai-Red.png|Red Ranger - Dragon Star Power Power Rangers Hidden Ninjas of Aquitar Kaku-Black.png|Black Ranger - Corcus Jiraiya Kaku-White.png|White Ranger - Delphine Tsuruhime Kaku-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Cestro Saizou Kaku-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Tideus Seikai Kaku-Red.png|Red Ranger - Aurico Sasuke Power Rangers Zeo PRZ-Black.png|Black Ranger - Trey Riki Black Ranger - Jason Lee Scott PRZ-Green.png|Green Ranger - Adam Park PRZ-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Katherine Hillard PRZ-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Rocky DeSantos PRZ-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Tanya Sloan PRZ-Red.png|Red Ranger - Tommy Oliver Power Rangers Turbo PRT-Green.png|Green Ranger - Adam Park Green Ranger - Carlos Vallerte PRT-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Katherine Hillard Pink Ranger - Cassie Chan PRT-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Justin Stewart PRT-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Tanya Sloan Yellow Ranger - Ashley Hammond PRT-Red.png|Red Ranger - Tommy Oliver Red Ranger - Theodore Johnson Power Rangers in Space PRiS-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Zhane Hayakawa PRiS-Black.png|Black Ranger - Carlos Vallerte PRiS-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Cassie Chan PRiS-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Theodore Johnson PRiS-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Ashley Hammond PRiS-Red.png|Red Ranger - Andros Date Power Rangers Lost Galaxy PRLG-Green.png|Green Ranger - Damon Henderson PRLG-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Kendrix Morgan Pink Ranger - Karone Date PRLG-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Kai Chen PRLG-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Maya Zephyr PRLG-Red.png|Red Ranger - Leo Corbett Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue PRLR-Titanium.png|Titanium Ranger - Ryan Mitchell PRLR-Green.png|Green Ranger - Joel Rawlings PRLR-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Dana Mitchell PRLR-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Chad Lee PRLR-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Kelsey Winslow PRLR-Red.png|Red Ranger - Carter Grayson Power Rangers Time Force PRTF-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Joe Shih PRTF-Scarlet.png|Scarlet Ranger - Eric Myers PRTF-Green.png|Green Ranger - Trip Regis PRTF-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Jennifer Scotts PRTF-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Lucas Kendall PRTF-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Katie Walker PRTF-Red.png|Red Ranger - Wesley Collins Power Rangers Wild Force PRWF-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Merrick Baliton PRWF-Black.png|Black Ranger - Daniel Delgado PRWF-White.png|White Ranger - Alyssa Enrilé PRWF-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Maximus Cooper PRWF-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Taylor Earhardt PRWF-Red.png|Red Ranger - Cole Evans Power Rangers Ninja Storm PRNS-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Marah Watanabe PRNS-Green.png|Green Ranger - Cameron Watanabe PRNS-Crimson.png|Crimson Ranger - Hunter Bradley PRNS-Navy.png|Navy Ranger - Blake Bradley PRNS-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Victoria Hanson PRNS-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Waldo Brooks PRNS-Red.png|Red Ranger - Shane Clarke Power Rangers Dino Thunder PRDT-White.png|White Ranger - Trent Fernandez-Mercer PRDT-Black.png|Black Ranger - Tommy Oliver PRDT-Triassic.png|Triassic Ranger PRDT-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Ethan James PRDT-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Kira Ford PRDT-Red.png|Red Ranger - Conner McKnight Power Rangers SPD PRSPD-Black.png|Black Ranger (1) - Anubis Doggie Cruger PRSPD-Deka.png|Black Ranger (2) - Schuyler Tate PRSPD-Bronze.png|Bronze Ranger - Dr. Katherine Manx PRSPD-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Lisa Teagle PRSPD-Orange.png|Orange Ranger - Phillip Boom Jr. PRSPD-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - Maria Gold PRSPD-White.png|White Ranger - Samuel Omega PRSPD-Green.png|Green Ranger (♂) (1) - Bridge Carson PRSPD-Green Female.png|Green Ranger (♀) (2) - Lina Song SuperDragonPRSPD-Green.png|Green Ranger (♂) (3) - Jay-Jay Oliver PRSPD-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Sydney Drew PRSPD-Blue.png|Blue Ranger (♂) (1) - Schuyler Tate Blue Ranger (♂) (2) - Bridge Carson PRSPD-Blue F.png|Blue Ranger (♀) (3) - Lina Song PRSPD-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Elizabeth Delgado PRSPD-Red.png|Red Ranger (1) - Jack Landors Red Ranger (2) - Schuyler Tate Red Ranger (3) - Bridge Carson Power Rangers Mystic Force PRMF-White.png|White Ranger - Udonna Oz White Ranger - Clare Niella PRMF-Crimson.png|Crimson Ranger - Leanbow Oz PRMF-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - Daggeron Hikaru PRMF-Green.png|Green Ranger - Xander Bly PRMF-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Vida Rocca PRMF-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Madison Rocca PRMF-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Charlie Thorn PRMF-Red.png|Red Ranger - Bowen "Nick" Oz Power Rangers Operation Overdrive PROO-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Tyzonn Mercury PROO-Black.png|Black Ranger - William Aston PROO-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Rose Ortiz PROO-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Dax Lo PROO-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Veronica Robinson PROO-Red.png|Red Ranger - Mackenzie Hartford Power Rangers Jungle Fury PRJF-Black.png|Black Ranger - Jarrod Rio PRJF-Green.png|Green Ranger - Camille Green PRJF-Purple.png|Purple Ranger - Robert James PRJF-White.png|White Ranger - Dominic Hargen PRJF-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Theo Martin PRJF-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Lillian Chilman PRJF-Red.png|Red Ranger - Casey Rhodes Power Rangers RPM PRRPM-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - Gem Gold-Silver PRRPM-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Gemma Gold-Silver PRRPM-Green.png|Green Ranger - Ziggy Grover PRRPM-Black.png|Black Ranger - Dillon DeFortyfour PRRPM-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Flynn McAllistair PRRPM-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Summer Landsdown PRRPM-Red.png|Red Ranger - Scott Truman Power Rangers (Super) Samurai PRSS-Red.png|Red Ranger (♂) - Jayden Shiba PRSS-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - Antonio Garcia PRSS-Green.png|Green Ranger - Michael Parry PRSS-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Mia Watanabe PRSS-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Kevin Baron PRSS-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Emily Ava PRSS-Princess.png|Red Ranger (♀) - Lauren Shiba Power Rangers Megaforce PRM-Green.png|Green Ranger - Magis Mizuno Green Ranger - Jordan Magis PRM-Black.png|Black Ranger - Aguri Dou PRM-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Eri Sukai PRM-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Hyde Mizuno PRM-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Moune Dou PRM-Red.png|Red Ranger - Alata Sukai Power Rangers Super Megaforce PRSM-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Orion Zador PRSM-Green.png|Green Ranger - Jake Holling PRSM-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Emma Goodall PRSM-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Noah Carver PRSM-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Gia Moran PRSM-Red.png|Red Ranger - Troy Burrows Power Rangers Beast Morphers Buster-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - TBA Buster-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - TBA Buster-Blue.png| Blue Ranger - TBA Buster-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - TBA Buster-Red.png|Red Ranger - TBA Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge PRDSC-Aqua.png|Aqua Ranger - James Navarro PRDSC-Graphite.png|Graphite Ranger - Prince Phillip Zandar III PRDSC-Purple.png|Purple Ranger - Kendall Morgan PRDSC-Silver.png|Silver Ranger - Zenowing Torin PRDSC-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - Sir Ivan Knight-Zandar PRDSC-Green.png|Green Ranger - Riley Griffin PRDSC-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Shelby Watkins PRDSC-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Nobuharu "Koda" Udou PRDSC-Black.png|Black Ranger - Chase Randall PRDSC-Red.png|Red Ranger - Tyler Navarro Power Rangers (Super) Ninja Steel PRSNS-Green.png|Green Ranger - TBA/TBC PRSNS-Gold.png|Gold Ranger - Aiden Romero (a.k.a. Levi Weston) PRSNS-White.png|White Ranger - Hayley Foster PRSNS-Pink.png|Pink Ranger - Sarah Thompson PRSNS-Blue.png|Blue Ranger - Preston Tien PRSNS-Yellow.png|Yellow Ranger - Calvin Maxwell PRSNS-Red.png|Red Ranger - Brody Romero Forms only seen on TV in both Super Sentai and Power Rangers MMPR-Green Evil.png|Green Mighty Morphin Ranger as seen on TV MMPR-Yellow Zyu.png|Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger as seen via Dubbed ZyuRanger footage Kaku-Yellow Female.png|Yellow Aquitar Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce PRLG-Yellow Ginga.png|Yellow Galaxy Ranger as seen via Dubbed Gingaman footage PRLR-Yellow GoGoV.png|Yellow Lightspeed Ranger as seen via Dubbed GoGoV footage PRTF-Yellow Time.png|Yellow Time Force Ranger as seen via Dubbed TimeRanger footage PRWF-Yellow Gao.png|Yellow Wild Force Ranger as seen via Dubbed GaoRanger footage PRNS-Navy Female.png|Navy Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce PRNS-Blue Male.png|Blue Ninja Storm Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce PRNS-Yellow Female.png|Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce PRSPD-Bronze Kat.png|Bronze SPD Ranger as seen on TV PRSPD-Silver Nova.png|Silver SPD Ranger as seen in SPD PRSPD-Pink Deka.png|Pink SPD Ranger as seen on TV PRSPD-Yellow Deka.png|Yellow SPD Ranger as seen on TV PRMF-Blue Male.png|Blue Mystic Ranger as seen on TV PRMF-Yellow Female.png|Yellow Mystic Ranger as seen on TV PRJF-White Female.png|Jungle Fury White Ranger as seen on TV PRRPM-Black Female.png|Black RPM Ranger as seen on TV PRDSC-Purple Male.png|Purple Dino Charge Ranger as seen in Dino Charge Forms only seen in Super Sentai Dai-Yellow Dai.png|Kirin Ranger as seen on TV PRSPD-Gold Deka.png|Deka Gold as seen in DekaRanger PRDSC-Aqua Female.png|Kyoryu Cyan II as seen on TV PRDSC-Graphite Kyoryu.png|Kyoryu Gray II as seen on TV PRDSC-Black Female.png|Kyoryu Black as seen in Zyuohger PRSNS-White Male.png|ShiroNinger as seen in Zyuohger PRSNS-Yellow Female.png|KiNinger as seen in Zyuohger Go-Busters (Super Sentai Exclusive) Dobutsu-Black.png|Black Go-Buster Dobutsu-Green.png|Green Go-Buster Buster-Silver.png|Silver Go-Buster Dobutsu-Gold.png|Gold Go-Buster Dobutsu-Blue.png|Blue Go-Buster Dobutsu-Yellow.png|Yellow Go-Buster Dobutsu-Red.png|Red Go-Buster ToQgers (Super Sentai Exclusive) ToQ-Purple.png|ToQ 7gou ToQ-Orange.png|ToQ 6gou ToQ-Green.png|ToQ 4gou ToQ-Pink.png|ToQ 5 gou ToQ-Blue.png|ToQ 2gou ToQ-Yellow.png|ToQ 3gou ToQ-Red.png|Tou 1gou Power Rangers whom have retired This section contains all of the Power Rangers whom were forced out of Ranger duties for one reason or another. MMPR-Black.png|Zack Taylor: Replaced by Adam Park MMPR-Pink.png|Kimberly Hart: Repalced by Katherine Hillard MMPR-Blue.png|Billy Cranston: became a Technician in Power Rangers Zeo MMPR-Yellow.png|Trini Kwan: Replaced by Aisha Campbell MMPR-Red.png|Jason Scott: Replaced by Rocky DeSantos PRZ-Black.png|Jason Scott: Returned the powers to Trey Riki PRZ-Yellow.png|Aisha Campbell: Gave her Zeo Crystal away to Tanya Sloan PRT-Green.png|Adam Park: replaced by Carlos Vallerte PRT-Pink.png|Katherine Hillard: Replaced by Cassie Chan PRT-Blue.png|Rocky DeSantos: Replaced by Justin Stewart due to injury PRT-Yellow.png|Tanya Sloan: Replaced by Ashley Hammond PRT-Red.png|Tommy Oliver: Replaced by Theodore Johnson PRTF-Red.png|Alex Collins: Retired after being revived by a change in the timeline PRDSC-Purple Male.png|Albert Smith: Retired due to a fear of monsters and replaced by Kendall Morgan Power Rangers whom have died This section contains all of the Power Rangers whom have died in battle against evil. In respect to the actors and actresses that have died, their Power Rangers characters will also be classed as Deceased. MMPR-Yellow.png|Trini Kwan; her actress Thuy Trang died in a car crash in September 2001 Dai-Green.png|Daigo; Actor Tatsuya Nomi died in 2017 PRNS-Red.png|Shane Clarke; his actor Pua Magasiva died in May 2019. PRMF-White.png|Udonna Oz; her actress Peta Rutter lost her battle to terminal brain cancer in 2010 PRDSC-Silver.png|Doomwing Torin: Killed by the Power Rangers, replaced by Zenowing Torin PRDSC-Silver.png|Zenowing Torin:His actor Alistair Browning died in June 2019. Power Rangers whom have been revived This section contains all of the Power Rangers whom had died in battle against evil, but were later revived. PRLG-Pink.png|Kendrix Morgan: Died saving the Pink Space Ranger, was later revived in the Lost Galaxy Finale PRTF-Red.png|Alex Collins: Murdered by Ransik; revived by a change in the timeline PRMF-Crimson.png|Leanbow Oz: Killed by Octomus; later revived by Necrolai PRMF-Gold.png|Daggeron Sungel: Killed by Octomus; later revived by Necrola PROO-Red.png|Mackenzie Hartford: Died killing the final antagonist, revived by the Sentinel Knight Power Rangers in Jail This section contains all of the Power Rangers whom are no longer considered Power Rangers as the respective Ranger's actor or actress have been sent to jail as punishment for breaking the law. PRWF-Red.png|Cole Evans: Ricardo Medina Jr (whom played him) pleaded guilty to Voluntary Manslaughter and was sentenced to six years in prison Is Power Rangers a Children's Show? With all shows that come from America, whether or not a programme is considered a children's show is decided in the UK. There, all shows wanting to be declared a Children's Show must meet the following three conditions: *The show must be advertised to kids *The show must air on a channel that mainly shows cartoons *All released material (on VHS or on DVD) must be rated Universal (U) or lower (Uc) As the Power Rangers have been rated Parental Guidance (PG) by the BBFC (British Broadcasting and Film Certification), this means that the Power Rangers have failed to meet the third requirement. This means that Power Rangers as a whole is general viewing, but some scenes may not be suitable for children under the age of 12. As of Friday 24th March 2017, Power Rangers as a whole (thanks to the new Movie) is now certified as a 12. This means that only viewers aged 12 and above may watch Power Rangers. Colour Debuts *The six default colours for Power Rangers are Green, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Red. *Power Rangers 2: White Ranger's debut. *Power Rangers in Space: Silver Ranger's debut. *Power Rangers Time Force: Scarlet Ranger's debut. *Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Crimson Ranger's debut. *Power Rangers SPD: Orange Ranger and Gold Ranger's debuts. *Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Purple Ranger's debut. One-off Colours *Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Only appearance of Navy Ranger. *Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge: Only appearance of Graphite Ranger. Colour Demise *Power Rangers Mystic Force: Final appearance of Crimson Ranger. Trivia *The Green Ranger in this gallery is based on the Green Ranger figure released with the Dragonzord in 1993. **This was also done quite deliberately as a direct result of the White Ranger becoming the Sixth Ranger, demoting Green Ranger to Extra Ranger. *The skirts on the SPD Rangers were deliberately added by OliverWestern as he had deemed the suits to be far too masculin without them. *The Alien Rangers are the first group of Power Rangers to only have one girl in the group. **This would late be repeated in Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, RPM (prior to Silver Ranger's debut), and Dino Charge (prior to Purple Ranger's debut) **It is also the first group of Rangers where the White Ranger takes the place of the Pink Ranger, which would later be repeated in Wild Force (despite having two female Rangers) and Jungle Fury. *Green and Black Rangers usually take turns in being part of the group, the exceptions being RPM and Dino (Super) Charge. **Apart from the two said teams, the Black Ranger will always take the place of the Green Ranger, especially if the latter is the Sixth Ranger. *The Black Ranger of Power Rangers Zeo is the only Black Ranger to be incorrectly identified as a Gold Ranger. *The Phantom Ranger (Black Turbo Ranger) is the only Turbo Ranger whose Super Sentai counterpart was not a Sentai Ranger. *Power Rangers in Space gave us our first official Silver Ranger. *The Magna Defender is the only hero who was demoted from Sixth Ranger to Ranger-like ally, therefore losing his Power Ranger status in the process. *Lightspped Rescue was the first season to have a Power Rangers Exclusive Sixth Ranger in the Titanium Ranger **This would be later repeated in Jungle Fury with the Elephant, Bat and Shark Rangers. *Time Force is the first season with two Red Rangers (the Sixth ranger version was dubbed Quantum Ranger to avoid confusion). **This would be repeated in Ninja Storm with Red and Crimson Rangers, and Blue and Navy Rangers. *In Wild Force, the Sixth Ranger was dubbed "Lunar Wolf Ranger", instead of the correct "Silver Ranger". *In Ninja Storm, the Crimson and Navy Rangers take up the places of the Black and Pink Rangers respectively. *Despite being Super Sentai Exclusive, the SPD Gold Ranger technically marks the proper debut of the Gold Ranger. **The SPD Gold Ranger is also the only female Gold Ranger to date. *Power Rangers Super Legends (the game) takes place between Operation Overdrive Episodes Once a Ranger: Part 2 and One Fine Day. **This is also the very game to make the SPD Orange Ranger official, but as he's not part of the core five, nor the Sixth Ranger, the title of first Orange Ranger goes to the orange Ranger of KyuRanger, should it get adapted. If not, Zyuoh Bird of Zyuohger will be the first official Orange Ranger. *Power Rangers Jungle Fury gave us our first official Purple Ranger **However, he was incorrectly dubbed Wolf Ranger, while the White Ranger was incorrectly dubbed Rhino Ranger. *In RPM, the Black Ranger takes the place of the Pink Ranger, as confirmed by the Gokai Change (later to be dubbed Legendary Ranger Mode). **This would later be repeated for Yellow Ranger regarding the Black Dino Charge Ranger, which is again confirmed by the Gokai Change. *Excluding the A Squad Rangers, Lauren Shiba is the only Red Ranger to be gendered female. **She is also the only Ranger to have the title Princess Ranger (this is due to her Sentai counterpart Kaoru Shiba being dubbed Princess Shinken Red). ***As she is deemed to be the teams real Red Ranger, Power Rangers Samurai (if you take Jayden Shiba and Antonio Garcia out of the equation) is technically the only Power Rangers team to have more girls than boys. *Dino Charge is (as of 2015) the only Power Rangers series to have no Yellow Ranger. *Since Mystic Force (with the exception of Jungle Fury), all Sixth Rangers have either been a Gold Ranger, or a Silver Ranger **RPM is the only Power Rangers series to have two Sixth Rangers. *If you count the White Ranger of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and KibaRanger of DaiRanger as two separate Power Rangers, include the Green Ranger of Ninninger, and the six new Ninja Steel Rangers, there are a grand total of 144 Power Rangers altogether, 127 of them took part in the Legendary Battle. *Jason David Frank has appeared in the most number of episodes to date. *Go-Busters and ToQger are the only two Super Sentai seasons to be entirely skipped by the Power Rangers due to poor sales and ratings. *The White Ninja Steel Ranger is the only White Ranger to take the place of the team's Green Ranger (and is the only female to do so). *Thanks to the Power Rangers 2017 Movie, the show itself is no longer suitable for children under the age of 12. *If the hints are to be believed, Kyuranger will be the very first Power Rangers adaptation to start off with NINE Power Rangers, as opposed to four or five Power Rangers. **It should be noted that regardless of whether Zyuohger or KyuRanger gets adapted, Power Rangers will get their very first OFFICIAL Orange Ranger (The SPD Orange Ranger doesn't count as he wasn't made official until Power Rangers Super Legends). *Power Rangers has been subjected to two April Fools pranks. First was the Go-Busters adaptation in 2014, dubbed Power Rangers Energy Chasers (this was later confirmed to be Power Rangers Beast Morphers for the 2019 series). Three years later, they did the same with KyuRanger adaptation under the dubbed name Power Rangers Nine Force (referencing the fact that KyuRanger starts out with exactly nine Power Rangers). *Minus the two Rangers that were killed off as a result of their respective actress's death (the latter's character was replaced by Clare), Doomwing is the only Ranger to legimitely die. **As Kyoryu Navy was not adapted into Power Rangers, he is technically the second Ranger to die. ***The same could also be said for both the Go-Busters and the ToQgers. *The Red Wild Force Ranger is the only Ranger in the jail section of this page. This references the fact that his actor (Ricardo Medina Jr) was sentenced to six years in jail as punishment for committing Voluntary Manslaughter. *In 2019, Power Rangers will go backwards for the first time, starting with Power Rangers Beast Morphers, adapted from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. As a direct result, the galley above will place the Power Rangers teams in Super Sentai order instead. *Power Rangers HyperForce (the direct sequel to Power Rangers Time Force) added two new Rangers. A Silver Ranger to the Time Force team, and a female SPD Green Ranger to the SPD team, officially making SPD the first Power Rangers team to have more girls than boys. *In the Boom Dimension of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, excluding the A-Squad Rangers and the Psycho Rangers, only one Power Ranger is pure evil. That Power Ranger is Lord Drakkon. *As of 6 December 2018, the Power Rangers SPD Team has had the most line-up changes since it's debut. JJ Oliver (the son of Green Ranger Tommy Oliver) became the newest SPD Green Ranger, replacing Lina Song. Category:Saban Category:ITV Category:Sky Category:Fox Kids Category:Jetix Category:Disney Category:Channel 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:POP Category:Had a game on Nintendo Category:Had a game on Sega Category:Fantendo